custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arvos
Arvos was a Ta-Matoran who lived on Powai Nui and was one of Turaga Maroona's assistants. History Early History Like others of his species, Arvos helped in the construction of the Matoran Universe from the moment he was created as a Ta-Matoran by the Great Beings. After its completion, he was placed on Powai Nui, where he settled in Po-Powai. There, after learning how to butcher meat during an era of hopping between occupations, he decided to hunt for game rather than hunt for jobs. During his career, he also assisted others with their jobs for pay; the most notable of these instances was when he and the freelance adventurer Wreshi discovered the Mask Maker's Tool in Vo-Powai. Leskya-Powai War When "colonist" Toa and Matoran from Leskya Nui began arriving on Powai Nui, Arvos was the first "native" to notice this. He notified Turaga Maroona, and they and Omakah headed to the Shrine of Salvation. When they arrived, two strange Matoran (Jeko and Merdana) saw them and, perceiving them as a threat, raised their blasters. Navahko was summoned from the Shrine, and when he failed to hold the Matoran down, Corduk was summoned and the Matoran retreated. Later, Vandir came up to negotiate. However, Makuta Hysterix entered his mind and made him irritable, leading to a fight which ended in his retreat. Arvos witnessed Corduk's phasing in-and-out of a pocket dimension, the resurrection of Hysterix, and when Keelo began conquering his island, he escaped with Corduk, Salvina, and Maroona to the Aqueduct Base. Soon serving as the watchman for those in the base, he was the first to spot Detras and Shensii walking up the Desolation River. After they got settled down, he spotted Vandir and Merdana near the base, who Detras, Salvina, and Corduk fought to keep away from the base. To be added... Description Forms Powers and Equipment As a Ta-Matoran, Arvos had inactive powers over the element of Fire, which manifested in the form of resistance to extreme heat. He wore a Powerless Kanohi Hau, the Mask of Shielding. He used a dagger which was rather large; he often found it difficult to wield with much precision. Personality and Traits Arvos was rather skittish, especially for a Ta-Matoran. The trait that seemed to primarily qualify him to be a proficient hunter was his constant, anxiety-fueled alertness. Although he was intelligent and was a quick thinker, he often wasn't confident enough in himself to put this to much use. Arvos was also shown to have problems with envy, as can be seen in his distrust for Shensii due to the fact that she took up much of Omakah's time and attention before his untimely death. Appearances * The Feral Plains/Volume I - First appearance * The Feral Plains/Volume II * The Feral Plains/Volume III * The Feral Plains/Volume V * The Feral Plains/Volume VI * The Feral Plains/Volume VII * Against the Storm/Volume I * Against the Storm/Volume II * Winged female member's blog - Non-canon Trivia * Originally, the name Arvos was given to a Toa of Ice who died on his first mission. The character was later scrapped and his name was recycled. * Arvos made an appearance in Winged female member's blog, an intentionally shoddy meme story written by Cap for the wiki's 2019 April Fool's event. This currently makes him the only one of Cap's characters to have a non-canon appearance in a story. * Along with Omakah, Arvos was planned to have a more important role in Against the Storm. However, the appearances of him and the Po-Matoran were made into cameos instead in order to keep the focus on the Toa Powai. Category:Ta-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Powai Nuians Category:Fire